


Our Thoughts

by dgoatsalt (dragongoats)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friendship, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dgoatsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Trevelyan has been spending time with the Commander and her Inner Circle takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Josephine

**Author's Note:**

> More of the kind of banter that made me smile in-game. In some cases writing is expanded from or inspired by in-game conversations, so:
> 
> ** Spoilers for Dragon Age Inquisition **

After a meeting in the Haven Chantry, I headed into Josephine's office to enjoy some conversation with the Noblewoman. There was only so much war planning I could handle before I felt the desire for a conversation that didn't revolve around saving the world.

After the initial pleasantries, and status updates regarding nobles and our supporters, I steered the conversation to a more personal direction. We had recently discussed gaining Templar support, so I leaned forward in my seat and added, "You know, while in the circle in Ostwick, I had a few romantic encounters with some of the Templars who were stationed there. Nothing serious, of course, as it wasn't exactly permitted. But, a hot grapple here and there was easy enough." I let out a laugh. "Maker, those fit, youthful bodies are hard to resist..." I said with a wink to Josephine.

"Kind of like that that Commander of ours..." I added with a grin.

Josephine raised her eyebrows and feigned shock like the perfectly trained noblewoman she was. "Your Worship!" she exclaimed as she looked away, in an attempt to hide her amusement. "That's completely... inappropriate."

*

As I left her office, I considered that I had found a friend in Josephine, even in this cold place so far from anything familiar. It was important that she saw me as a person, and not just the "blessed Herald of Andraste" sent to save everyone from big scary demons and fix the blighted hole in the sky. I had hoped that sharing some part of my past might help her relate to me more, or at least laugh more often.

Everyone here was so serious all the time.


	2. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra being Cassandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She seems hard to like in this, but I love her dearly <3
> 
> ** Spoilers **

"Leliana tells me you've been spending a lot of time with our Commander, lately." Cassandra stated, her face set in a frown.

I had come down to speak with the armoursmith regarding outfitting my team with better gear when Cassandra had pulled me aside. I still was uncertain about her, she was tough and held my respect, but it was hard to forgive and forget after the circumstances of our initial meeting.

"What if I have?" I inquired, glancing over to where Cullen was overseeing the soldiers as they trained. I felt a bit confused as to where her line of questioning was going.

She adjusted the grip on her longsword and took a swing at the training dummy, then faced me again. "You should not take him from his duties. We need to be focused on the breach, I did not hire him so he could be distracted by idle flirtations."

I refused to act defensive or to feel guilty for such a trivial matter. "Jealous, are we?" I prodded.

Cassandra looked momentarily shocked, then scowled again. "Hardly."

"Cassandra, what's the real issue here? If Cullen had a problem with this, surely he is fully capable of speaking for himself. He seems to be doing a fine job with our recruits, even with my apparent 'distractions'. What good is working ourselves until we drop, it's good to take a break now and then."

Cassandra let out a heavy sigh, then spoke, "You're right. I'm sorry, I am just... on edge. I should not blame you, it is not about you, or Cullen, not truly. I am just uncertain about the future, and the impact my decisions will have on Thedas weighs heavy on my mind."

I gave her a small smile and looked down at my hand that bore the 'blessed' mark. "No point in worrying over the past, what matters is that I'm here now. This mark is our best chance at fixing this mess, whatever it took to get here."

She seemed to be considering that, then relented. "As you say, Your Worship." She gave me a small nod, then turned from me to continue her exercises.


	3. The Iron Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Bull has some unsolicited advice for the Herald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Spoilers **
> 
> Iron bull's stories can be pretty crazy, I like him but I can see how he'd need to be taken in moderation.

"You got a bit of a problem. Huh, Boss?" The Iron Bull called to me as I walked past him.

I stopped in front of him and raised a questioning eyebrow. I had too much to do and didn't really feel in the mood to hear another bizarre tale of tavern fights or about Qunari mating rituals.

"If you want to take that man to bed you're going about it in the wrong way." He nodded his head in the general direction of where Cullen stood several metres away. "Those Templars spend all that time praying and hidden away in those circles. They've got no idea how to romance anyone. Utterly clueless." He tossed back his head and laughed loudly.

I just stood there, silently, considering how to respond, when I heard Krem starting to chuckle nearby. He quickly turned it into a small cough when I cast him a sharp look. "Your Worship." he apologized, and suddenly became fascinated with the snow at his boots.

"Er, anyway, Boss. Look at him, he's probably never had a woman come onto him, let alone a women sent to him from 'Andraste' Herself. Men like him, you gotta just be blunt, none of this subtlety. Be big and bold, like me." He flashed me a huge grin. "That man needs a healthy tumble now and then, he never stops working. Now, let me tell you about what they do back home for popping your cork..."

"That's quite alright." I interrupt, knowing this retelling will likely fall into the category of things I would rather not know about the Qun.

"But, how did you know he was a Templar? Or that I was flirting at all?" I started, and then added, "Nevermind, I thank-you for that entirely unnecessary advice. I'll see you later, Bull."

"Just try it, Boss." The Iron Bull called out as I walked away, laughing.


	4. Solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas disapproves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't mind Solas but he can be a bit much at times. Especially if you take certain actions.

"Tell me about the fade". I asked Solas, without much interest as I shifted my weight to keep my toes warm on the frozen ground.

I really didn't have any desire to be preached to, Solas frequently made it very clear my circle education was flawed and "insufficient". However, ignoring knowledge even when its source is a bit stuck up seemed a waste, so I remained calm and responded neutrally to his responses.

After I had received all the information that he seemed willing to provide, Solas pinned me with that cold look he had and said, "Now, Herald. An inquiry for you."

I nodded for him to continue as it seemed fair that I answer questions he might have of me. 

"A leader must be strong and impervious to outside influences or personal feelings, their followers must not doubt their resolve nor question their motives. I have heard troubling whisperings around camp from some of the Elven servants and even from scouts and soldiers. I am curious if there is any truth to them."

"Oh? And what exactly is this horrible secret that I am said to have." I mused.

Solas frowned. "They say that you are involved with our Commander, romantically. An impossible notion."

"Impossible?" I asked, confused. I can feel the tension build in my forehead and neck, a common reaction when speaking with Solas.

"Yes. Quite." he huffed with frustration. "We can not expect to lead an army and defeat demons and the breach while the Herald and the Inquisitions military advisor are off dallying with each other."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, thank you Solas." I said with some finality, "I shall ever endeavour to keep your advice in mind, when deciding whether to 'dally' in the future."

Then, without waiting for a reply, I turned from him, headed to the training yard and threw fireballs at the stone wall until I felt my anger dissipate.


	5. Leliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana is 'helpful'.

"You and the Commander, hmm?" Leliana purred to me when I came to visit her after returning from locating Warden Blackwall.

The tone of her voice and the knowing look she had made me blush and look away from her.

"It's alright, Herald. I know Cassandra may have said some harsh things but actually I find it rather sweet. Also, the Commander has been in better spirits for days now, which I assume is thanks to you."

"Does everyone know about this?" I said with frustration. "In the past week, I've had no less than ten people ask me about it directly, and on top of that, people have been giggling and staring, even more than usual."

"Oh." Leliana frowned. "That may have been my fault. I spread a few innocent rumours about it after I saw you and him talking. You both seemed, I don't know... Happy. And closer than friends might be. I picked up on that, I used to be a bard you know. It's obvious to me."

I couldn't pretend her words didn't make me ache for Cullen. I hadn't been sure what was happening between us, this felt like confirmation, some insight I had lacked. "Alright maybe there is something there," I admitted, "but why spread rumours?"

"Oh! To have something people could talk about, of course. Other than the conclave and the end of the world. It worked, didn't it."

"People do seem to be happier than usual, but how about we keep my life a bit more private in the future."

Leliana laughed. "You're the Herald of Andraste, Your Worship. Your life will never be private again."

I sighed in defeat.

Leliana gave me a small smile and turned back to her papers. "But, enough of this, we both have work to do."


	6. Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herald tells Cullen about the rumours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More spoilers!
> 
> More making up things that didn't happen!

"I meant to mention that Dorian stopped by to see me the other morning and said the strangest thing, 'You're a strapping young man, now I know why she likes you so much'. He then looked me up and down, winked at me, and wandered off looking quite pleased with himself." Cullen said with a sigh as we sat overlooking the frozen lake at Haven. We chose a spot a bit away from the sound of the fires and drunken cheers in celebration of closing the breach, so that we could hear each other better.

I stared straight ahead, considering a response. How much did he want to know about how people were talking about us. About our relationship that didn't even exist.

"There may have been some... rumours that Leliana spread, in an attempt to improve morale within the Inquisition." I began.

Cullen raised his eyebrows in interest. "What sort of rumours?"

"About... us."

"What about us?" He asked, innocently.

Maker. Was he really as clueless as Iron Bull had suggested? "She saw us talking together, and saw something to make her think we cared for each other, that we were closer than just members of the Inquisition. That we were romantically involved."

Cullen was looking at me very closely as I spoke but I couldn't read his expression. "Sister Leliana, should have focused her attentions on what really mattered, closing the breach. Why she would make up something like that about us, is beyond me." He seemed determined to believe that statement.

I frowned, and felt a stab of disappointment. "Oh. I had thought, maybe..." I trailed off and looked away from him.

Cullen seemed to pick up my reaction, and put his hand on mine. He lifted my chin up with his other hand so he could look into my eyes. "Maker's breath, I'm an idiot. I never expected you to be interested, I thought you were just... being friendly."

I laughed and squeezed his hand. "And The Iron Bull told me I needed to be direct with you, that the subtle flirting wouldn't be enough."

"The Iron Bull?" Cullen repeated in confusion.

I felt dread as I realized I had forgotten to tell him about all the people who had decided to bestow 'advice' on me over the past weeks. "Yes, well, about those rumours... everyone thinks we are together, already. I got quite the speech from Cassandra and Solas, and The Iron Bull told me I had to just be clear and tell you what I wanted..."

"And what is it you want?" Cullen said in a low, almost seductive voice. I wasn't entirely confident it was said that way intentionally, but it effected me anyway. I felt flushed when I looked at him, and my eyes drifted down to linger on his lips. I briefly considered how he might taste and feel like if we kissed.

Cullen moved his hand to brush a knuckle gently along my cheek, and I shivered.

"I want for us to be closer..." I confessed, breathless.

Cullen moved in a bit closer to me. As if I had meant both the nature of our relationship and in that moment. "I would like that very much. I hadn't thought to find someone here, but regardless, I find myself... drawn to you." Cullen expressed.

I felt a bit lightheaded, and had to remind myself to breathe. At that moment, it felt like he might lean in and kiss me, but then he just said, "But, this is not the place for this, there is enough speculation already, come. Let us enjoy the celebrations and perhaps we can discuss this matter later this evening when we're somewhere... a bit more private."


	7. Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera doesn't care.

I found Sera dancing with the red-headed Tavern owner around the campfire, singing and spilling her ale all over the ground. She took one look at me and waved, then stumbled over to me, leaving the woman to find another dancing partner.

"Heraaaald!" Sera drunkenly called to me and put her arm around my shoulders, "You're not celebrating!" She chastised.

I attempted to respond when Sera started yelling at someone behind us, "No! Get him back in the line! I want to dance with them all!" Then she faced me, "Sorry! I have to dance with everyone. Even you!" She giggled, but then her tone got significantly more serious, "OK, look. I get it, you're the big bad Herald, but right now, you can be people. Dance with us. Then everyone can forget who you're sleeping with, ok?"

"Wait, you knew about those rumours about me and Cullen too but didn't say anything?"

"Well, yeah. I mean who cares, right? They are true, or they aren't. Either way you're here and you saved us from the demons and whats ever, so it doesn't matter. What does matter is you dancing with us! Come onnnn!"

I considered telling her, 'no', but couldn't think of a good reason not to, so I let her tug me towards the dancing crowds. I glanced over at Cullen who was talking with Leliana, and when he looked up, he gave me a shy smile and nodded, as if saying, "enjoy yourself, you've earned it." I felt warmth all over, thinking about what new possibilities our future might hold, with my new companions and with Cullen, now that the breach was closed and we were safe. At least for a little while.


End file.
